1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device module and a backlight unit including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) or Laser Diodes (LDs), which use group III-V or group II-VI compound semiconductors, are capable of emitting light of various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light and the like, owing to developments of device materials and thin film growth technologies. Moreover, these light emitting devices are capable of emitting white light with high efficiency through use of a fluorescent substance or color combination, and have advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response time, safety and environmental friendliness as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps and the like.
Accordingly, application sectors of light emitting devices are expanded up to transmitting modules of optical communication means, LED backlights to replace Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamps (CCFLs) which serve as backlights of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatuses, white LED lighting apparatuses to replace fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, head lights of vehicles and traffic lights.
In the lighting apparatuses and display apparatuses, a light emitting device package in which light emitting devices are mounted on and electrically connected to a package body are widely used.